The Adoption
by zigzagboom
Summary: Duo has finally convinced the others to adopt. But what they didn't except is that the kid they end up adotping it just as messed up as they are. 1x2x5, 3x4 Warning, Yaoi! Boyxboy love. I'm adding a dragon the the mix! A very lovesick dragon.
1. Chapter 1

'Ok, this I have to admit is weird.' I'm a twelve year old boy. Average everything. Well not really. But that's what people tell me. I'm an orphan. But the thing is, I've been transferred from home to home for seven years. I've seen over fifty different sets of possible parents. I've also seen ten different adoption agencies.

First let me tell you what I look like. I have shoulder length black hair which I've taken good care of, so it kinda shins a bit. You have no idea how many times it had gotten me mistaken for a girl, lets just say I stopped counting after two hundred. No I don't look like that boy from Death Note, Mello or something. My eyes are lavender. Yes, lavender, don't say anything. One of the reasons I keep getting switched around. I have a small build for a twelve year old boy. I tried to look bigger but nothing worked.

But the reason most parents gave me up was because of my weird case. I can move things with my mind. They called it telekinesis or something like that. So it's the main reason why no one wants me. But that all really changed when this one guy came to the adoption agency I was at…

A guy that looked sixteen walked into the room filled with children. Four others stood behind him. All looking the same age. The first on had a long chestnut braid hanging from his head. One of the brightest smiles I've ever seen was smacked on his face. He walked confidently looking over the children in the room. The two that came in after him were a lot more stern. A Chinese boy with a short pony tail walked in with another. His face was covered in a scowl. The other had messy brown hair and walked stiffly, his face expressionless. The two behind them looked a bit nicer. One was one of the nicest boys I've ever seen. That's saying a lot. His angelic face was smiling shyly at something the braided boy had said. The other boy next to him was standing unnecessary close, his arm brushing the others. But he didn't seem to mind. The angel boy had short golden hair. That made the room brighten up a bit. His to close friend had weird hair, that hung to the side weirdly, covering on of his eyes.

What a weird day. For one second as the braided boys eyes passed over me our eyes locked. For a second. Then he was walking up to me faster then a wolf spotting an easy kill. I had been reading so once I had heard the door open I was just looking up. I didn't have enough time to try and run before he was upon me. His eyes were amethyst. A bit like mine. He took one look over me and turned back to the others who had come in with him.

Since I had telekinesis it helped enhance some of my senses. I could hear some of their chat.

"I want him! He's perfect." The braided boy was saying pointing at me. He was crazy. No one ever wanted me. I had been here for two months.

"Slow down Duo, first we need to talk to the supervisor." The blond said catching up to the others. He had been looking at the others.

"But he's just perfect! Look at him. He even looks like 'Fei a bit!" The Chinese boy turned sharply to stare at me.

'This isn't good.' I hated being adopted. I don't know why but I just did. They were all looking at me now. The stern one spoke.

"We'll talk to the supervisor." They all went to the back of the room where the office room was.

'Not good.' I closed my book quickly as soon as they were all gone behind the door. I ran to my room that I shared with four others. Not that I knew them at all. The book I had was from one of the many families I had. It was precious to me. I loved it. It was about fantasy. I loved fantasy. I used my ability to summon my bag. It was old and torn. But I used it anyway. Since no one bothered to get a new one for me. I only carried what I needed. Or what was special to me. Like a jade bracelet one Japanese family gave me.

I placed my book in the bag and hid it again. What was I going to do!? I don't want to be adopted not now. I don't like being around these kids yes. But I don't like being around adults even more. The looks they give me make my stomach churn. Pity. I hate the word. Disgust. Makes me shiver. Sure I'm used to it. But it just gets to me sometimes.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard them. People were walking down the hall. The supervisor had probably told them about me. So they weren't here for me. I took my book out again. I shouldn't worry. No one wants me. I started reading at the part I loved the most. When the hero goes home. People greet him. Family, friends, comrades. People showed their love, hugging him. Some even kiss him in that part. The hero goes up to the person he was- wa? Someone was tapping me shoulder. I should have noticed.

I looked up to see the smiling face of the braided boy. I jumped back wondering when he had gotten so close.

"Whoa, calm down! We aint going to hurt you." He held up his hands surrendering. His friends were all there two. The blond was smiling at me. The other three were a stern as ever.

"Who are you." I heard myself asking. The braided boy smiled.

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" I narrowed my eyes slightly. If I made them not like me maybe they would reconsider… guess not.

"Hey 'Fei! He's just like you! I told you so!" The Chinese boys scowled at the newly dubbed Duo. I noticed another presence come into the room. The supervisor had come in with papers.

"Are you really going to adopt him?" The supervisor asked. She was nice enough. But she know there were others that she thought they would like better. The braided boy smiled so bright I thought I would go blind.

"Yes, are those the papers?" He went over and she handed them to her.

'They're really adopting me?' The two that had followed him in went over to look over his shoulder. The papers were probably my records. I saw the messy hair scowl. Good. They wouldn't be adopting me now. Not after seeing my records.

"Where do we sign." I felt my jaw drop. The messy haired boy was the one that spoke. The Chinese boy nodded along. The supervisor gave them a pen and pointed somewhere on the papers.

'No way! NO one wants me! I'm a freak!' The blond came over.

"Are you ok?" I felt something from this boy. He was different. I could see the air shifting around him too. Like it does around me. I stared at him for a second before coming up with a guess.

"You're a empathic." He took a step back in shook. The others turned to look.

"How'd you know." I shrugged.

"I just know." I used my telekinesis again and my bag came floating from its hiding spot. They all gasped. The supervisor wasn't too keen on letting me use my powers in front of others. Let out a warning.

"Seiryū." I huffed and opened my bag. My name is Japanese, from my first family. It's also the name for the Azure Dragon of the East. It sounds like a girls name. I never really liked it. I pulled out my bands. They were from a whole different family. They were to show who I was. Don't know what religion they were from but it was interesting. So I kept them. I had four. Two for each wrist. If I was leaving I was going to have them on when I left. Sentimental reasons.

I slid two on each wrist. They were made of gold. The family that had given them to me was a rich family. They were really kind. But in the end the gave me back. I just hope that this family didn't take them from me. I liked them. I could see their surprised when they saw them. Even the supervisor was surprised. I kept them hidden. I set my hands on the bed beside me and waited.

I hated waiting. There was so many papers they had to sign. By the time they were done I was falling asleep. It was getting dark. There was some kids looking into the room. The blond and weird hair was sitting on either side of me. Much to my distress. The other three was sitting on one of the other beds. Duo was sitting in the middle while the other two watched over his shoulder. Then suddenly Duo shot up and shouted.

"DONE!" The other four sighed. It startled me, so I was fully awake. I almost tried to hid. The Chinese boy spoke.

"Duo. Stop scaring the children." The other little heads had vanished from the door way. The other messy hair just nodded along with his friend. They all stood and the blond smiled down at me. The weird hair just pulled me along. I grabbed my bag before we left. We went back to the office where they made me sit in a chair while they went though the paper work with the supervisor.

When they were done with that I was led outside. A limo waited outside. It was black, I've seen a limo before. Once. But I've never rode in one before. Even the family that gave me the gold bracelets couldn't afford this kind of leisure. The door was opened by a fairly old man. Who the blond smiled his thanks at. We all filed in the blond tucking me in-between the braided boy and the Chinese guy. I settled in and tried to make myself as small as possible as the car started. Which wasn't really working since I was in the spot light. The braided boy spoke first.

"Ok, so first we'll start off with introductions." He pointed to himself.

"I'm Duo, as I told you before. The I'm-too-good-for-you Chinese boy next to you is Chang Wufei." The other scowled at Duo.

"The wont-talk-unless-I-really-need-to guy is Yuy Heero." The other boy just ignored him and continued to look out the window.

"The-" The blond intercepted him.

"I think I'll do my intro Duo. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. This guy next to me is Trowa Barton." He smiled at me. Duo leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Otherwise known as cute-angel-of-doom and clown boy." The blond glared slightly but as soon as it was there it was gone. He turned to face me again.

"From your records your name is Seiryū right?" I nodded. Oh, the cars stopping. We all got out and to my surprise we ended up in front of a mansion. I was led into the beautiful thing. Great, first I get adopted in less then a day and then the people who adopted me are rich. I must look like scum to them. The adoption agency didn't really get a good pay from the government. So we mostly lived off of donations now days.

The inside was wonderful. Glorious more like it. Yes I have a wide vocabulary. Since a lot of the kids didn't play with me cuz of my ability, I read a lot more. So my brain is pretty full for a twelve year old. But more about how smart I am later. Back to gapping on how rich these people are.

Oh, here's a good question. Which one adopted me? I'm sure it wasn't weird hair or angel face. So it had to be one of the three that was going over my files. I should ask later.

"Ok, Cat. What first? Food or room?" The blond looked at me then back at ADD boy.

"Food, we definitely need to get some meat on his bones." The braided wonder grinned so much he would make cats cry. He pulled me after him while the others were left to follow. When we finally stopped we were in a kitchen. He pulled me over to a table and then was gone again. He came back with stoic boy and I have a stick in my ass. Yes, I use some BAD words. For my age I think it's a little weird.

The braided wonder shoved the two over too the kitchen. He then proceeded to sit next to me with a wicked grin on his face.

"Watch." Wow he managed only one word. Then the two who had been a bit stunned at the ADD boys quickness recovered. They took one glance to us and then went over to the cupboards. They were soon chopping vegetables and heating water. Heero was cutting what seemed to be pig, up into small squares. Wufei was busy watching the three different pots that were boiling. One with noodles, one with a strangely colored soup broth, and the last was just water. I watched as soon had the oven going with I think was bread. The noodles were soon ready and was being drained. The pork was being boiled. The vegetables had been added to the soup broth.

Sure this was pretty good cooking. But I could do better. More about that later. Look another pot.

About thirty minutes later they were done. A bit sweaty, nothing a good bath could take care of. The table was set. They wouldn't let me do anything…

The results were wonderful. Sweat and sour pork. Egg drop soup. Last to come out was a Chinese pizza. Strange but delicious. All the dishes were Chinese. It was good, really good. It was a long time since someone gave me such a wonderful meal. I almost forgot to breath as I ate. For a second they stared till I looked up, and started apologizing. They just smiled.

"Oh, no its ok. Its just, we've never seen anyone that can hold their own against Duo." Hold their own? In what? I realized that Duo wasn't looking at me. He was eating. As fast as I had been eating. I blinked. Wow. He's good. I also realized I was getting really sleepy. Not good it was catching up to me and I couldn't fall asleep now. Not when I still didn't know anything about these people. Sure the blond could be trusted, maybe. But the others I'm not sure. Oh god. I just remembered. The blond is a empathic.

He was staring at me with worry. I just ignored it. Turned to face down at my plate. Which was completely cleaned. I felt myself nod off a bit. Before I caught myself hoping no one saw. Sadly without me knowing, someone did see.


	2. Chapter 2

Key(some will be used later):

Heero

-wont-talk-unless-I-really-need-to guy

-messy hair

-stern one

-stoic boy

-blank face

Duo

-braided boy/guy

-Braided Wonder

-ADHD boy(if you don't know ADHD is attention deficit hyperactivity disorder)

Trowa

-clown boy

-quite one

-weird hair

Quatre

-blond angel

-Cat

-Q

-cute-angel-of-doom

-empathic

Wufei(my fav. he's in for it, dont worry the names will get nicer)

-Chinese boy

-I'm-too-good-for-you Chinese boy

-I have a stick in my ass

-Dragon

'He's exhausted.' Quatre thought. He had seen the boy almost fall asleep in his dish. I stood. Making an excuse that I had to go to the bathroom. I signaled Duo to follow me. The boy was too tired to notice. What could have made him this tired? The only thing that could have made him this tired was shook. But he wasn't that shocked when he found out where he was going to live. Something was wrong with this boy. And he was going to find out.

"What's wrong Q?" Duo was watching him pace.

"Something's wrong with Seiryū. I can't tell what." Duo suddenly became serious.

"What did you notice?" Quatre stopped pacing at looked Duo straight in the eyes.

"He's extremely exhausted. He also was panicking about being exhausted. I have no idea what's going on in his head. Its normal for a kid to be exhausted after a day of being adopted for the first time in a while. But he wasn't even surprised when he found out where he was going to live." Duo motioned for him to continue, he went on.

"But the part I don't understand is why he was being scared about being tired." Duo fingered his chin.

"Maybe he's afraid of us." Quatre sighed.

"Maybe. But we wont know unless he tells us. But we should get him to bed soon. He can wash up and explore later." Duo nodded agreeing and the both went back.

'What's up with these people. That ADHD guy keeps looking at me. Along with the blond angel.' The braided wonder suddenly shot up and pointed at me.

"Time for bed!!! I have to discuss something's with the others a bit later, so I'll take you to your room." The others were finishing up their food. But since me and the braided wonder ate fast we were both done. He came over and pulled me up by my arm and we were gone. It was only ten.

We went up the stairs and past three rows of doors. Finally stopping at a large door at the end of the hall. He opened the door and pulled me inside.

"This will be your room. There's a bathroom though that door, a bookshelf over there, there's a garden under your window-" He went on and on. The room was fairly big. Big enough for my taste. Cozy. It had a bookshelf like Duo said, which was by a couch. Two other doors was across the room. Straight ahead was a large window. Beside the couch was a small fireplace, which was unlit. But had a good stock of firewood. There was also a arm chair sitting by the fireplace. Some parents they were going to turn out. Giving a kid a fireplace in their room. A painting was also on the wall, it was of a garden. With many different flowers.

When Duo was done ranting he pulled me over to the doors. I knew the one on the left was a bathroom. But the other one I didn't know. He opened it and I saw rows and rows of clothes. Different colors, materials, sizes, and all the good stuff. I had never seen so much clothes in my life, if you don't count stores.

"Use anything you like. Just don't mess it up. Took us a long time to get it all in. Well, the movers took a long time." He smiled down at me. I realized he was about two feet taller then me. I hate being short. I hope I get a growth spurt soon.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly. Make him think your helpless. My favorite strategy. He gave me another large grin before speaking again.

"I want you to go straight to bed after you change ok? You can explore the house later. We'll have a talk tomorrow about schooling and junk." I nodded. He smiled one more time before bouncing out the door and down the hall. I looked though the many different clothes and finally picked out a large black shirt and a pair of black boxers. They were loose but not loose enough where it would fall off if I ran. I stepped out of the room noticing that Duo had probably closed the door when he left. Since it was closed and the larger light was turned off. The only light was from the closet and outside. I turned the light off and went straight to the bed. It was a large queen. Dark purple sheets and pillows were all over. But placed so it looked neat. I shoved most off and tucked myself in making sure I could get out if I needed too, and soon after I was in a deep sleep.

I woke before the birds. As always. It grew on as a habit. I guessed it was around five. I climbed out of bed and fixed it as best as I could before looking at myself. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Taking a quick shower in the marble shower room. I used a towel from the rack and dried off. I found a lot of things I could use there. A brand new tooth brush and tooth paste. A crisp new hair brush and other toiletries. I used the towel and wrapped it around my waist before going to look for new clothes. I had left the others in a neat pile next to the door. Going though the closet again I found something I liked. A pair of loose silk pants, which I found a sash to go with it. A long sleeve shirt made of silk as well. It felt nice when I moved. The sash was tied around my waist and the ends were a bit long and hung from my side, going about two feet before stopping.

I made sure everything was in order before deciding to explore. Can't leave myself in a place I didn't know. I checked ever room I came across. Except the rooms where it had clear markings that someone was in it. Like a pair of pants suck in the door, or a trail of clothes leading too it. Don't worry I guessed that much of them already. So don't panic, yes they are Gay, homo, or whatever you want to call them. I never really minded. More then ten times I have been adopted by gays. It suited me just fine, I'm a bi. So what?

I found the living room quite easily. Since I was obviously the largest room in the house. A large window showed out side. Talk about being open. It showed a garden. Like the one from my room, but on the other side of the house. I should go out there sometime later. A large screen TV was set up in the middle of the right wall. Game councils were set up everywhere. If I had to take a guess, it was all Duo's. A set of boom boxes was set up right next to it. I went over and looked over the Cds in the rack that stood next to it.

LAST ALLIANCE, RIP SLYME, L'arc en Ciel, Vengaboys, John Phillip Sousa(people actually liked that old guy?), ah here we go. YoYoMa. I'll hug the person who that belongs to later. I placed it in making sure to check the volume was low before turning it on. The deep sounds of a cello soon was playing though the room. Oh, did I tell you? I can play the cello. You know the brother of the viola, sister of the violin? Well that's my point of view on them. I know it doesn't make much sense, but my brain works in different ways from yours. Yes people I know your reading my life story. No I don't find it very strange. But I do feel sorry for Harry Potter. Getting caught in all those death things. Poor boy.

I placed the volume on low, at least low enough for me to hear it. Which wasn't really high at all. About on one. I have good hearing. I took the controller for it and went looking around the room again. Two long couches, a chess board with two arm chairs pulled around it. That's when I got bored and looked up. I was so happy I did. For what I saw made me think like a devil and smirk. I saw a ledge. No one could see me if I got up there unless they actually looked up. I guessed about five feet wide, and it ran along the wall till the window. It was up about fifteen feet high. Nothing my skill couldn't help with. I looked around and took a pillow from the couch and a warm blanket. Folding them so it would be easier to hold I tucked them under my arm. Hopefully no one was up yet. I took one jump and let my power do the rest. Since I was still training my power it took a good five minutes to get all the way up. When I landed I felt as if someone had just made me do thirty laps around the state. I laid the pillow down and pulled the blanket over me and settled in for a good nap. Not having to worry about falling since my power would warn me.

"WUFEI, HEERO, QUATRE, TROWA. WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!!" Duo's loud voice boomed through out the rooms. They all jolted awake and ran to see what the matter was. Heero who was still half awake glared at his lover.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wufei was too tired to speak and just nodded along. Their heads poking out of their bedroom door. Duo was dressed slacks and a tank top. His hair was still undone and was messy. Across the hall was Trowa and Quatre's heads poking from their room.

"Seiryu, its Seiryu! He's MISSING!!!!" He clutched his head and sank to the ground as he screamed the last word. All of their eyes widened as they rushed to Duo's side. Quatre spoke first while leaning down to look over Duo.

"Where did you check." Duo shook his head.

"Everywhere. All the rooms. The kitchen. The bathrooms. His room. All of your rooms. Everywhere! I can't find him!" Trowa stood up.

"You went though our room?" Duo grinned for a bit.

"Yea, stealth operative remember?" They all sighed and went on.

"Is there anywhere where you didn't check?" Heero spoke this time. Face blank, but eyes full of worry.

"No I even checked the laundry machine and the dishwasher." Quatre stood.

"Ok everyone. We'll do another run down of the house. Check every nook and cranny. Leave nothing unturned. Trowa, take the west wing. Heero, the gardens. Duo, the basement. Wufei, the living rooms and kitchen. I'll take the east wing. Ok everyone go!" Before everyone could dash off, Duo stopped them.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Soft music was coming from down the hall. From the living room. They all slowly went over. Heero being paranoid enough, grabbed his gun before they went. Inching into the living room, they found it empty. The sounds of a cello could be heard from the speakers. Wufei spoke.

"Who put on my YoYoMa cd?" Everyone shrugged. They all filed in checking for intruders. Duo went over to the player and switched it off. Only to find it turned on all by its self in the next second.

"Umm, guys?" Duo called pointing at the player.

"The thing turned on by its self." Wufei walked over.

"What are you talking about Duo?" He turned it off. Only like how what happened after Duo did it, it turned on again. Heero started pointing his gun across the room. Quatre looked in the kitchen. Trowa being the only one who had ever seen that ledge looked up. A sash hung from the ledge along with parts of a blanket that was previously on the couch.

"Guys." He pointed up. The others looked to see the same thing. But the most scary thing was that there was the controller for the player. It was hanging in mid air, next to the blankets. Heero was already pointing his gun at it.

"Wait!" Wufei shouted. Going over to pull Heero's arm down.

"Remember what we saw yesterday?" They thought for a while. Before Wufei just sighed.

"Seiryu, he has telekinesis?" They all jumped at the thought. Duo shouted up, just as Quatre came back in from the kitchen.

"Seiryu! Are you up there!?" Quite mumbling answered his question. The all sighed from relief. Trowa told Quatre what was going on.

"How are we going to get him down?" Wufei asked, worrying about how high he was.

"He could jump." Heero stated. Wufei glared at him.

"I could get up there." Trowa said. Sure it was pretty high for him. But he worked at the circus.

"It's the best shot we have. Be careful Trowa." Wufei went on. They watched as Trowa prepared himself. Stretching before this would be the best thing. He then after a few minutes, jumped up to the ledge. There was a sleeping Seiryu, curled up in the blanket, a pillow laying under his head. Trowa crawled over and shook his shoulder.

"Seiryu, Seiryu. Wake up." The young boy moaned. The controller dropped from his hold. Duo acted quick and caught it. Trowa tried again.

"Seiryu, wake up!" He opened his eyes and then surprised everyone by jumping away from Trowa. He was on his feet quicker then a cat who had its tail stepped on.

"Whoa, careful there." Trowa tired to steady him. But, too late. For he then turned and jumped himself. The others gasped since none of them were close enough to catch him. Seiryu turned his body and landed on his feet like a cat. Knees bent and arms touching the ground. His eyes were wide. Before anyone could react, he ran.

* * *

LAST ALLIANCE(Japanese rock group, their really good)

RIP SLYME(Japanese Jpop group, Rip Slyme is also the name of their main singer)

L'arc en Ciel(I really don't know much about him. But he's good.)

Vengaboys(I only know one song from this American group. We Like The Party, who dosn't?!)

John Phillip Sousa(An old composer from a while ago, compsed lots of music for the army marching band. He is the composer of the song Stars and Stripes Forever)


	3. Chapter 3

-1

(the ADD is supposed to be ADHD!)

Run, run away. Get as far away as possible. I was running on impulse, and on instinct. Someone had a gun. I could smell it. The power. If someone woke me I usually ran away first too make sure it wasn't a bully or something. But usually it would be them or the supervisor. But I didn't stop because of the gun. I could smell it. More then once have I been shot. It hurts like hell, trust me. Yes I know its odd, someone my age being shot. But with my telekinesis, I'm used to it. People think I'm a freak who needs to be killed.

I ran and turned a corner until I saw an open door. I could hear them close, just around the corner. So I went in and slammed the door closed locking it. I could hear them pass. I leaned down on the door, sinking to the ground.

"Wait. Did someone hear a door slam?" I could hear a voice. I was still a bit drowsy. The adrenaline was wearing down and I could see the fogginess of my earlier sleep.

"He couldn't have gone in our rooms. Didn't you close the door?" Another voice. I saw I was in a bedroom. A bed was still mess, like someone had rushed to get up. I went over to the bed to hide under it. But my foot hit something, when I looked under I saw a box.

'What could they be hiding under here?' I pulled it out, man it was heavy. I pulled the box open to find a black businesses like bag. I pulled it up and put it on the bed. Opening it gave me relief. A Walther P99C was carefully placed in a holding case. A Walther P99C is a Semi-automatic pistol. I checked it for bullets. I had plenty, a extra round was also set in the holding case. One set of my previous parents were Preventors. They taught me how to use a gun. Since they had seen my scars from guns and other things. So they wanted me to be prepared to defend myself. The Walther P99C was the first gun I had ever held. It was the standard at the Perventors. So I knew it the best.

I could hear that someone was picking the lock on the door now. They must have figured out I was in here. I pointed the gun at the door and tucked the extra round in the back of my pants. The door clicked and opened slowly. I tensed and aimed.

"Epp!" Duo was at the door he raised his hands as soon as he saw me with the gun. The others were behind him.

"Seiryu!" Wufei shouted. He tried to push Duo away. Heero had his gun at his side. I lowered mine a bit.

"I told you we should have put that with the rest of them." Duo was saying. Trowa was looking over Heero's shoulder. Quatre right by him. Heero spoke.

"Put the gun down." I shook my head pointing it at them again.

"Yours goes first." I pointed it at the gun he held. He didn't budge. I turned off the safety.

"Umm. Heero. I think you should do as he asks." Quatre sighed and grabbed the gun from Heero. Which in turn made me point the gun at him. Quatre pushed Duo away and placed the gun on the ground, kicking it to me. I kneeled down and picked it up. Turning the safety on for both guns. I turned slightly keeping an eye on them and put the gun back into the holding case.

"Seiryu! What were you thinking?!" They were on me now. Great caring people. The blond angel was checking me over. I just stared at all of them.

"How'd you find the gun anyways? Can you use a gun?" Wufei was asking.

"I went under the bed to hide and I found the box. Yes, I can use a gun." Heero was putting the guns both back after he took them from me. Trowa was leaning next to the door. Quatre was still fussing. Duo made me sit and sat down beside me.

"Who would teach a child how to use a gun?" Quatre was asking.

"You know how." I stated the truth. They all stared at me.

"Its true isn't it?" Most of them turned their heads or just didn't meet me in my eyes.

"Well, we are Perventors. Its our job to know." Duo said, turning to face me.

"Aren't you all kinda young to be in the Perventors?" I asked before I could stop the question.

"Yes, but we have a good reason." Quatre stated turning to the door.

"I'll get breakfast started." Trowa followed him.

'What kind of reasons?' Duo stood pulling me with him.

"Well then. Now that that's over. We can get some food. I'm hungry!" He gave us all a big grin and pulled me along. Wufei and Heero close behind. Heero came up to my side.

"Who taught you how to use a gun?" His voice was only loud enough for me to hear.

"One of my parents before was a Perventor too. He thought I should know." I didn't put in the other reasons because then he would want to see them. Duo spoke as soon as we were in the kitchen.

"We should call Relena and Une and Nori. Oh! And Sally! And-" Quatre shouted from where he was cooking.

"We get it Duo!" We all sat at the table as Wufei spoke.

"We should though. Maybe even Merquise." I've heard of these names before.

"When should we call?" Trowa asked placing plates and forks on the table.

"Now, so we can get together at lunch." Quatre said(more like ordered) as he walked over a large plate in hand. Duo bounded over to the phone which hung on the wall and punched in some numbers. Quatre placed on the table muffins, pancakes, and an assortment of different fruits.

"LADE UNE!!! Duo here!… yes that's nice Lady. Me and the guys were wondering if you'd like to come over for a lunch party?… yea, she'll be here… We don't know if we can get in contact with him… yea sure! Ok be here at nine thirty! Ok Out." He finished one and hung up and started again. I picked up a batch of grapes and ate them slowly as I watched the braided wonder work his jaws.

"Ohayo Nori-chan!" Duo's voice boomed though the room.

'Does he have to be that loud?' I was picking things slowly still, since I wasn't really used to eating breakfast.

"Yea, me and the guys were wondering if you'd like to come over for a lunch party?!….yea she's coming. Do you know where Zech is?…..oh really?" The braided wonder grew a evil smirk.

"Yes, anyway come by at nine thirty! We'll waiting!" He hung up again and repeated.

"Seiryu?" The blond angel was staring at me from across the table. I looked at him, my face blank, as usual. Knowing he wouldn't get a reply he asked his question.

"Why did your past parent think you would need to learn how to use a gun?" The others looked up from their food now interested, and Duo could be seen trying to listen and talk at the same time. I looked down and stopped eating. I guessed showing them would be better then explaining. I had a new scar from my last family so it should be good enough. I rolled up my left sleeve to expose a still pink and healing scar on my upper arm. They all gasped and Wufei came over and brushed his hand over it. Duo told the phone he'd be right back and came to look it over. Heero looked like he was going to kill someone, along with Trowa for backup.

"Who did this." Heero was now standing and trying to see if there was any other scars that would need treatment. I answered softly.

"Last parents." Straight to the point. I never spoke more then needed. At least this scar looked decent. It was curved like a moon. A very badly made moon. That one had bled quite a lot. It stained their carpet. Suckers.

"Do you have any others?" Quatre asked concerned. I nodded and made no move to show them the many others. The only reason why I wore long pants and sleeves was because of the scars. I could see them sighing in their heads. I guessed that they were going to come back to it later when I felt more comfortable around them. Duo went back to the phone his mood a lot less cheery.

"Did you take care of it? Did someone take you to the hospital?" Quatre asked brushing his own hand over it. A misplaced frown formed on his face.

"I take care of myself. No one sees them but me." I stated trying to pull my arm away from them, thinking I shouldn't have showed them. I finally got my arm away and pulled the sleeve tightly over the scar. When everyone was done eating I tried to help again but was pushed onto a chair. I watched again. When Duo was done on the phone he was happy again. He bounded over his braid bouncing happily off his back. He pulled my up.

"We have to dress you up! Our friends are coming over! We didn't tell them we were adopting." He gave a evil grin. He stopped and looked me over, tapping his chin. He then looked like a light bulb went off and pulled Wufei over.

"'Fei! Look!" He turned Wufei to face me.

"What about him?" Duo walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, I looked up at him.

"He dresses like me!" The braided wonder was grinning madly again. Wufei eyed me carefully.

"He does." He said at last taking in the fact that I was fully clothed in black. I raised an eyebrow. Duo gasped, turning me around in a flash. His mouth was gapping.

"What now Duo?" Wufei said, Heero was walking over wiping his hands on a towel.

"He's just like you 'Fei! Look at his face! Oh my kami, look that sash makes him look even more like you!" The two in back of him was processing the info the braided wonder was giving them, trying to decided if it was right or not. Duo spun around to face the other two.

"He's also just like Hee-chan! I mean he hasn't said more then three full sentences since we met him! He even says everything straight to the point!" Heero scowled at Duo before turning his attention back to me. Wufei folded his arm across his chest.

"He is really like him." Duo wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Its like having a child that I've always wanted. Oh, it is!" He grinned wide again, lifting me off the ground and spun. I felt odd. So I finally spoke after he put me down.

"Wait, you're the one that adopted me?" Duo looked at me, his eyes went wide.

"We didn't tell you which one of us adopted you?!" I shook my head.

"Oh, well you see. Me, Heero, and Wufei here adopted you. So we're your guardians, and well, fathers." He smiled sheepishly.

"I see." For a second he stood there and then his face went to shook.

"Wait. So you know we're gay right?" I nodded.

"Knew since I saw all your clothes hanging around when I woke." All five older men blushed. Quatre asked me a question.

"You saw those?" I sighed.

"Your pants was stuck in the door when I passed." He turned into a tomato, the others were holding back a laugh. I looked at Wufei, Heero, and Duo.

"Your room had a trail of clothes leading too it from the kitchen." They all went red. I shrugged and started towards the living room.

"I've had gay parents before, over ten families I had were gay pairs." I didn't see their reaction as I went into the living room. God I loved to make people squirm when I could.

I went to the music player and found the remote and turned it on to that YoYoMa cd again. The beautiful sounds I loved started again. The others came in and Duo gave me a funny look.

"You like this stuff?" I turned sharply at him and found Wufei did too.

"Its not stuff, its music." Wufei said, I just added my help by glaring.

"YoYoMa is the most talented cello player in the world right now." I added turning back to the music letting it fill me. It had been awhile since I heard the sound of a cello. Well besides this morning.

"So you know what a cello is?" Wufei asked me walking up to the player.

"I played it before." I answered, he picked up a cd he owned and looked it over.

"How far are you?" I walked up beside him and pointed to a song on the back.

"I can play that." He gapped at me.

"You can play Cello Concerto in B-flat major?" Trowa and Quatre was looking now. I just nodded. Was I that bad?

"That's amazing! We have to buy him a cello." He said the last sentence too his two lovers. Duo almost groaned.

"Why do we need to get another? Can't you lend yours to him?" He had a cello. Interesting. Wufei scowled at him.

"If we get another one for him we can play a duet some time. If Quatre and Trowa are up to it, we can do a quartet." He stated.

"Plus, the last time I let a child touch my cello one of the strings broke." I made a face, I am no child. Duo looked up from where his face had landed.

"But you never let anyone touch your cello." Wufei smirked.

"But Duo, that was you." The others snickered at him. He just huffed. Wufei turned to me.

"I was kidding about the kid thing. But can you play a song for us?" He asked politely. I nodded my ok. He motioned me to follow. The others sat down. Quatre and Trowa I could tell were happy. We went back to west wing where our rooms were. Going back into the room where they had found me in. Wufei told me to sit and he went into what seemed to be a walk in closet.

I took the time to examine their room. I hadn't had the time earlier. Their room was clearly marked by three different people. Three different tables sat in the large spacious room. One was a regular study desk. One a beautiful sandalwood table, etchings edged the sides. The last one was part dresser. A mirror was attached on the top, three drawers was on the left of the table. They were all different colors too. The study desk was plain white. The sandalwood desk seemed to have a natural color, or something that made it turn a beautiful brown color. The last was black, pure black. Each had a laptop though. I would have to come back here and see if I can find any information. Hey, I liked to know who and what I am dealing with.

I didn't get enough time too look over everything when Wufei came back in. He was carrying a large black case. I hope you all know what a cello is. You know that large string instrument that looks like a large violin? Ok, good. I've asked you that before haven't I?

He patted the case and brought it over.

"I've had this for four years. I'm probably not as good as you though. I haven't got a lot of time to practice. But trying to force those two to leave me alone for a good two hours is a hell of a lot of work." He managed a small smile. I did too, I could tell he liked it a lot. Note to self. Don't smile unless they deserve it.

"How long have you played?" He asked on the way back. I thought for a second.

"Two years, one month, and four days." He looked at me in surprise.

"You actually counted the days?" I shrugged.

"Didn't, comes as a habit." He gave me a look. Couldn't tell what it was. He suddenly stopped.

"Wait, you've been only playing two years? And you can play Cello Concerto in B-flat major?!" I frowned.

"Isn't that bad? Shouldn't I be able to be better then that?" He shook his head fast.

"No, no not at all! Usually it takes people years to be at that level. I can only play fairly well because of Quatre and Trowa, they both helped me when I was starting off." I blinked. The person who taught me kept telling me that I should be better. I wasn't good enough so he gave me back. Not that I cared much, it was fun to learn it.

"What will you play?" Quatre asked as we walked in. A calming smile was on his face. The ADHD boy had calmed down quite a bit and was laying in stoic boy's lap, while stoic boy ran his fingers though his long hair. Which had come undone, somehow. Trowa sat next to him a flute case lay on the coffee table in front of him. A violin case was there also.

I thought for a bit and decided to play one of my favorites.

"Faure: Sicilienne, Op.78." I stated simply. Quatre's jaw nearly dropped. Trowa's eyes widened a bit. Duo sat up on his elbows.

"Silence who?" Wufei sighed.

"Faure: Sicilienne, Op.78 Duo. it's a song." Duo shook his head.

"I knew that." Heero tugged his hair and his head fell back into his lap. Wufei placed the case carefully on the ground and opened it. A beautiful expensive willow cello lay there. He pulled the bow from its place and handed it too me. Also handing rosin. Rosin is tree sap hardened, it is rubbed on the bow hair to create friction(remember folks tree sap is sticky?). I rubbed some on until I felt it was enough. Wufei stepped aside to let me have access to his cello. I picked it up from the neck looking over it first for a quick inspection. Finding nothing wrong on the outside I looked for a place to sit. A chair and stand was already set up in the back of the room, next to the window. I brought the cello over and sat. Pulling the cello between my legs. It felt nice to have a cello there again. I loved the cello. I was sad when I had to leave families who had them. I held the bow in my right hand and proceeded to tune the cello.

A, D, G, C. The sounds were familiar and relaxing. I closed my eyes and held the bow to the string. I started.

The sounds were beautiful, the cello was well used. I loved it. I got lost in the sound. Even without the accompaniments it still made the room feel even more relaxing. I never even realized I started playing another song when I finished the first. I played Cello Concerto in B-flat major after. Letting myself go. Then I kept going and played another this time Arioso. A song I had learned from a man who had given me the music, who thought I was a really good cellist.

When I finished I heard clapping. I opened my eyes I saw more people there then there had been a while ago. A tall man, long platinum hair cascaded down his broad back. Four other women were there. A women with blond hair stood next to the new man. Her clothes were scary. It was all pink. I almost cringed. I quickly looked away from her. The next one I set my eyes on seemed very stern. Like a strict school teacher. Long brown hair, long sleeve shirt and long skirt, lady like. The one next too her had long light brown hair and wore loose clothes. Like a guy. The last next to her had weird hair, a bit like Trowa. Only a lot less. It was curved to the side like Trowa's only it didn't cover any of her face. It was a bluish black. She wore what looked like Preventor clothes.

I stood and bowed stiffly. I looked back up. The pink one turned too my new guardians.

"You have to let me borrow him some time. I could use a good player now and then." Her smile was kind. Wait, I've seen her before. Somewhere. Oh, right. She's the Queen of the Earth or something. Relena Peacecraft. In fact, all of these people are familiar. They were all in these files I had found once. They used to be part of the organization Oz. Three of them were all high ranking officers. My eyes narrowed a bit. Oh, wait. I know the other one too. She had been in a news paper I found dated during the war time. She was fighting against Oz, some organization backed her and her friends or something. Without mobile suites. Just guns and bombs and things they could use against them. I heard that once a Gundam had saved them.

I placed the cello down neatly and put the bow on it. I walked up to Relena.

"Relena Peacecraft." I turned too the guy with platinum hair.

"Zechs Merquise, formally known as Milliardo Peacecraft." I could see their surprise but didn't mind it and went on. I turned to the lady.

"Lady Une, Cheif Preventor." I turned to the last two ignoring the looks I got.

"Lucrezia Noin." Last I turned too the guy like woman.

"Sally Po." Once I had named them all I faced Wufei, Heero, and Duo. Waiting for something else to happen.

"Oh, um well. Did you tell him about us?" Relena asked. Heero being the silent one shook his head.

"Then how did he know I was Milliardo?" Zechs asked, everyone turned too me.

"I hacked some files containing information on Oz. Incase there might be an uprising." I stated simply like it was a thing that every twelve year old would do. I went back to the cello and started to clean it with a cloth I had found in the case. They stood shocked for a second staring at my back. Then Duo shouted.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS LIKE HEE-CHAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update. I couldn't think very well, and there was this sickness I had for a short time. But I made this chaper extra long to make up for my absence. It also took a long time too look up information that this chapter required.

When they finally got over their shook, I was already outside. I had finished putting the cello away and tucked it into a corner to put away later. I was looking in the garden. They really did have a bunch of different flowers and plants. Too bad I didn't know anything about plants. Yes, that is one thing I'm not good at. Plants. I once had tried. But the family that had a large garden was crazy. The mother went nuts one day and ended up tying me to a chair and ran rose thorns across my back. Good thing that the father came in when he did or I might have been killed from blood loss. Ever since then I had been really wary of flowers.

I was brushing my hand across some different flowers. I picked some different petals too look up later. Knowing the plants around you could help if I ever got chased. Trust me, accidentally eating poisonous plants can hurt. Ok, so I did it once. Only once. Never ate wild plants ever again.

Something's coming. I turned shapely and used my telekinesis to stop it. I had been kneeling and I looked up to see a baseball right above my head. I let it float around me uselessly. I saw Duo standing about a yard away holding a throwing position. So he was the one… I let the ball start spinning around me slowly. Picking up speed ever so slowly. Duo backed up slowly the others were standing at the door.

"I told you! Make him stop!" Duo was yelling at Wufei, a sweat drop was hanging from his head. The newcomers were gapping at me. I let the ball fly up into the sky. I watched as the others looked up. Too bad it would end up on the other side of the house. I would have loved to throw it at Duo.

"What was that for?" I asked as I picked myself off of the ground. Duo scratched the back of his head.

"They didn't think it was true. About the telekinesis thing." I picked up the leaves and small flowers I had picked and walked over.

"Well, its true. What would you have done if that really hit me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He backed up.

"Wufei said if it hit you then he would kill me." I nodded and walked away again. Towards the other side of the house. Where the ball should have gone. I could feel their eyes boring holes in my back. When I was at the other side of the house they were still following me. I looked up and a few seconds later the ball was visible, well to me at least. I held my hand out and let it fall right into my hand. I then threw it lightly at Wufei who was hiding behind a rose bush with Duo and Heero. Quatre and Trowa were hiding behind a hedge along with their guests. Duo whispered to the others.

"I told you he was like Hee-chan."

* * *

We sat at the outside table. Which the others set up. Again, I didn't get to help. Instead I watched them. That Relena person was contently hanging off of Heero's arm. Well, if she got a chance too. Wufei and Duo made sure she never had an opening. One of them were always by him. Zechs moved with a lot of grace. His stature told you that he was a lot better then you, and he was also really in-your-face. A bit, if you really looked. He kinda reminded me of those bachelor guys on TV. Only a lot more formal and less flirty. Ok, maybe he was a bit flirty. He just patted Nori's ass. Pervert. She didn't even know he was the one who did it. Look now he's smirking and running away. Dumb girl. That Sally person is something I never expected. Duo burned his hand while cooking and she rushed over and starting commanding everyone. The biggest surprise is that everyone listened. I watched in amazement. This Sally person is a doctor. She bandaged up Duo and sent him on his way again. 

Getting bored, I stood and walked too the house and slipped inside. Also making sure no one saw me. It could be a hinder to my mission. My personal mission. To get info on these people. I didn't have a computer at the moment. So I would use theirs. I saw it in their room. And if someone caught me on the way there. Well that's why I stopped for the cello.

I walked back to the west wing bumping into no one, thankfully. I walked to the door and tried to open it. Finding it locked. Those people think I might go back for the gun? Well, I'll show them. Something like this can't stop me! I pulled out a wire I had woven in my hair and started picking the lock. It took me a good five minutes to unlock it, but when it did, I jumped up. Going into the room slowly. You would never know what they had in here.

I pulled the cello in and placed it against the bed. I looked at the desks again. Which one? I choose the pretty natural one. I pulled the nice wooden chair out and sat.

God, I'm short. I could barely see the screen. I pressed the space bar finding the computer already on. A page was up.

* * *

From: Been a while 

So you met someone? Is she nice? Its good to hear that your in a relationship. Did you hear about this new experiment? They said someone found a lab full of test tubes. Dead bodies covered the lab too, blood everywhere. People think it must have been a experiment gone wrong.

Well, I'll talk to later. I have a mission.

Mao

* * *

Mao? Who's Mao? I've heard that name before, someone named Mao Zedong was a war lord. A long time ago. A _long _time ago. Somewhere in China if I think correctly. I brushed it off, no way someone that old could still be living. I minimized the bar down and proceeded to look up the files I had come here for. I hacked into the mainframe and looked up their names. I'm sure they didn't change them. They all seemed so familiar. This new family had to be important, and dangerous, if they knew the heads of the Preventor organization. Plus something was off with these five. Their too young to be in the Preventers. Way too young. If I had to take a educated guess, they would be around their early twenties, late teens. But I would think more around the age of twenty-three. Or twenty-four. And I'm usually never wrong. 

First for Heero. It took a good deal of time to get into the computer mainframe. But after a few passes and firewalls. I managed to get in. The files I found were most surprising.

**

* * *

Name: **Heero Yuy 

**Alias:** 01

Red One

Black Alpha

Zero-One

Duo Maxwell

Lancaster

Odin Lowe, Jr.

**DOB: ** Unknown, AC 180

**Age: **24

**Ethnic descent: **Japanese

**Family: **Unknown

**Nationality: **L-1 Colony cluster

**Allegiance: **Preventers

Former Gundam Pilots

Sanc Kingdom

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: **Persian blue

**Hair color:** Sepia

**Height: **6'1

**Weight: **156 pounds

**Training: **First trainer was Odin Lowe. Trained from age seven in warfare. Later picked up and trained to be Gundam Pilot by Doctor J. One of the five professors that created the Gundams. Excels in computer hacking, sabotage, and handling weaponry.

**Additional Information:** Heero Yuy, former Gundam Pilot of Gundam XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Destroyed XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero in battle. After battle became Relena Peacecraft's bodyguard. Later accepted a job as a Preventor from Chief Une. Currently working as Preventor. Currently in relationship with Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang, former allies as Gundam Pilots during Eve War.

* * *

Who would have thought. Gundam Pilots. These people are Gundam Pilots. Yes, of course I've heard of them. Let me tell you a secret. A long time ago. When I wasn't born yet. Five scientists created the first bio life. The first Clone. But that's all I'll tell you for now. But since I'm sure you've thought of it. I was born after those scientists gathered. Now for Duo… **

* * *

Name: ** Duo Maxwell 

**Alias:** Shinigami (God of Death)

**Age:** 24

**DOB:** Unknown

**Ethnic descent: **American

**Family:** Deceased Mother, others unknown

**Nationality:** L2 colony cluster

**Allegiance:** Preventers

Former Gundam Pilots

Sweepers

**Gender: **Male

**Hair Color:** Russet brown

**Eye Color:** Persian indigo

**Height:** 5'6

**Weight:** 142 pounds

**Training:** Grew up in streets. Self-taught thievery. Later, estimated age of eight, was taken in by Professor G and trained to be Gundam Pilot. Excels in stealth, infiltration, and robotics.

**Additional Information:** Former Gundam Pilot of XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe and XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Destroyed Gundam by self-detonation. Became a scrap field worker after war. Later accepted job as a Preventor. Currently working as a Preventor. Currently in relationship with Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, former allies as Gundam Pilots during Eve War.

* * *

Wait. That says stealth right? You've got to be kidding! That guy would be heard for miles because of his mouth! Liars… 

He must have grew up on the streets of L2. How else would he have learned thievery? I know a bit. But probably not as good as him. I learned so I could steal from people who adopted me. I need money too you know.

**

* * *

Name: **Trowa Barton 

**Alias:** No-Name (_Nanashi_)

Trenton Bloom

03

**Age: **25

**DOB:** July 22, AC 178

**Ethnic descent: **Unknown

**Family:** Unknown

surrogate sister: Catherine Bloom

**Nationality: **L3 colony cluster

**Allegiance: **Preventers

Former Gundam Pilots

Former OZ

Former Mariemaia Army

**Gender: **Male

**Hair color: **Raw umber

**Eye color: **Emerald

**Height: **6'2

**Weight:** 151

**Training: **Believed to have been trained by mercenaries since childhood. At young age, joined mercenary group, Barton Faction. After incident where his current base of operation was destroyed by the Alliance group, he was taken in by Doctor S and trained to become the Gundam Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms. Excels in infiltration and firearms.

**Additional Information: **Former pilot of XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms and XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai. Had Gundam destroyed with others by self-detonation. After war, worked as a circus performer. Can handle large cats and other animals. Also worked as a trapeze, excellent balance. Later was offered job as a Preventor by current boss Chief Une. Currently in relationship with Quatre Raberba Winner, former ally as Gundam Pilots and heir to Winner fortune.

* * *

Circus? Large cats huh? I wonder if I asked nicely enough. He'll take me to see them. Yes, I'm an animal lover. I wonder how anyone cant be. Infiltration for him I can understand. He's so quite you couldn't hear him breathing. **

* * *

Name: ** Quatre Raberba Winner 

**Alias: ** 04

**Age:** 24

**DOB:** December 12, AC 180

**Ethnic descent: **Arabian

**Family:** Deceased Father

Deceased Mother

29 sisters(Duo: Too lazy to list them, if you want the list I can give it to you though, someone made of table of all twenty-nine of them)

**Nationality: **L4 colony cluster

**Allegiance: **Preventers

Former Gundam Pilots

Maguanac Corps

Sanc Kingdom

**Gender: **Male

**Hair color:** Platinum blonde

**Eye color: **Turquoise

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight: **132

**Training: **No formal training known. Trained by Instructor H since age 13. Other information is disclosed. Excels in leadership.

**Additional Information: **Former Gundam Pilot of XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock and XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai. Destroyed Gundam by self-detonation after War. Currently working as Preventor, although sole heir too Winner fortune. Currently in relationship with Trowa Barton.

* * *

I was wondering why we were in this mansion. The guys a billionaire. No way five Preventors could come up with that kind of money. But it also explains a lot of his kind outer being. He was brought up as a pacifist. I wonder why he didn't take over the company? **

* * *

Name: ** Wufei Chang or Wufei Long(Dragon Clan) 

**Alias:** Dragon

05

**Age:** 23

**DOB: **Unknown

**Ethnic descent: **Chinese

**Family:** Deceased Father

Deceased Mother

Deceased Wife, Long Meilan

**Nationality: **L5 colony cluster

**Allegiance: **Preventers

Former Gundam Pilots

Former Mariemaia Army

**Gender: **Male

**Hair color: **Black

**Eye color: **Black

**Height:** 5'4

**Weight: **101 pounds

**Training: **Trained since birth to become leader of his Clan. Once a scholar on his colony cluster. Since age 13 trained to become the Gundam Pilot of Gundam Shenlong. Excels in hand-to-hand combat and computer programming.

**Additional Information: **Former Gundam Pilot of XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong and XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. Destroyed Gundam by self-detonation after War. After war joined Preventors from an offer by Sally Po. Currently working as Preventor and is in relationship with Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.

* * *

101 pounds… he's the lightest of them. Also the youngest, 23. He had a wife… odd. We all have our pasts. These five must have had bad ones. But all they can do now is look towards the future. Ah, philosophy, how art thy? 

I closed the computer leaving no trace of me behind. I placed the cello back into the small closet where I saw Wufei take it out from. I took my time going back. Looking at the pictures that covered the walls. They were mostly of the five guys. Some had those people that were here. I saw that Wufei was really separated from the others before. Then gradually he started appearing in more and more of the pictures. He also looked happier as Heero and Duo started sticking close to him. They must have found out they liked him later on, and dragged him into their three way.

I walked down the hall and back outside. When I stepped out havoc was already out there. I didn't even do anything yet. But as soon as I stepped out I was covered in arms and worried voices soon reached my ears.

"Seiryu!!!" Came the frantic voices of my new parents. I recognized Duo first. Since he was in my face.

"Seiryu, where'd you go!?" Duo asked, I registered that it was getting dark. No wonder they were worried, I must have been gone for over two hours. Everyone was standing behind Duo looking at me worriedly. I looked Duo straight in the eyes and replied.

"I was putting Wufei's cello back." I stated like it was the only thing I did. Then I added too it so they wouldn't think about it.

"I walked really slow." Some sighed deeply. I guessed they were really worried. I looked around. They had set up the table, food was sitting ready. The table was long and had enough chairs for everyone. If I had to take a guess it would be that they were waiting for me. Odd, no one every waits for me. Usually form past experience the would just go on till I came back.

"Well, now that your back. Lets eat!" Duo stood up straight a grin found its place on his face once again. Wufei led me to a seat between him and Heero. I guessed again that they didn't want to lose me again. Look, the word "again". These people are a lot different then I thought they would be. I had guessed earlier when they first adopted me that they would dump me as soon as possible. But even though they were Gundam pilots doesn't mean that they would like me. And if these people find out how I was "born" that would be big trouble. Well, not for anyone else. Except me.

"Seiryu? You alright?" I realized I had been staring blankly at the plate in front of me. Wufei was looking at me worriedly, again. I looked up at him, clearing my face.

"Yes." I started eating slowly. They had made BBQ. All kinds of food was placed on the table. Even a tossed salad. I took some salad and starting thinking again. If these people were Gundam pilots I would have to be careful. Till they sent me back of course. It was only a matter of time. Especially because, I have no social manners. I don't really know how to approach people. Or how to be in a conversation. I am used to just staying in the background as the wallpaper. I could never be normal. Not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

This next part is dedicated to Vitanie Tora who reminded me of something I never bothered to put in but thought I should since others might want to know.

Wufei laid curled up between his two lovers. Feeling Heero's hot breath slowing on his back, his muscled arm wrapped around his waist till they were pulled together, back to chest. Duo's golden hair was spilled over his pillow and over his stomach, his face finally calm from the nights fun. An arm was loosly hanging over Wufei's waist to occasionally brush Heero's abs.

Content. That's what they all felt. Well for now. But just as they all were about to fall asleep, Wufei shot up.

"Wait, how did Seiryu get into the room to put the cello away? I locked the door." The two just looked up at him lazily and pulled him back down.

"Think about it later 'Fei." Duo's tired voice came, a bit slurred.

"It must have slipped." Heero's voice came from the other side. They both pulled him close again and curled around him. They were right, think about it later… with that all three were soon asleep where pleasant dreams about each other awaited…

* * *

"Seiryu?" I sat staring at the wall, my feet hanging off of the edge of the couch. I'm so shortsigh. I was thinking about how these five became pilots. When Quatre came up to me. It was about five in the morning. Their friends had left the other day at around six pm. I had excused myself and went to bed right after they left. They had spent a good deal of time talking. Something that I never did. So I just stayed out of their way. They had tried to get me to talk to them. I repeat, tried. They only got a couple of straight forward answers. I was really glad that they didn't remember about my scars. If the Chief of the Preventors found out of them, I would be so dead.

So right now I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I had woken, taken a shower, and found a dark blue long sleeve turtleneck. I also found a pair of black slacks that managed to cover my ankle scars. Yes, I have some there too. Their not that visible. But their still there. If you looked hard enough you would be able to see them.

"What are you doing up this early?" I looked at him my face blank. He was dressed in pjs and his hair was unbelievable messy. He was also rubbing one eye with his right hand.

"You shouldn't rub it." I said simply and looked back at the wall. I found a nick to stare at a while ago. The blond sat next to me and leaned into the softness of the couch sighing.

"Do you always wake up this early?" He asked, I turned to face him. Though wanting to stand up and sit somewhere else.

"Yes, mostly." I answered plainly. He smiled since I looked at him.

"Do, do you like it here?" The question came suddenly. I never really thought about that, it had only been three days. But, I've heard that question too many times.

"Yes. Its nice." That was the usual answer I gave. Plus. It'd be rude to say not. Being pulled from an overcrowded orphanage, and into a home of a billionaire. The blond just smiled wider and I could almost see him sighing mentally. Then he asked a question that I wished no one ever asked.

"What happened to your parents?" I've only heard that question about ten times. After each time it was getting harder and harder to say. Plus. I'm not allowed to speak about it.

"I never had parents." If I said that they never asked again. Usually thinking I must have been a child abandoned at birth. But this blond wanted answers.

"Oh, did you ever meet them?" I cursed him in my head. This was something I didn't want to talk about five in the morning.

"No, I never had parents." It was the truth. I never had parents really. No, I'm not going to get into that egg and sperm thing.

"Do you remember what hospital you were born at?" There's the question. Now I know what he's looking for. Information to use to look me up.

"I wasn't born in a hospital." I could feel the disappointment radiating off him. I knew the question was going to come now. I don't want to answer it though…

"Then where were you born?" I faced him knowing my eyes must be hinting the pain that was coming off me in waves.

"If your thinking it. No it wasn't a test tube. Your sisters were born that way weren't they? And you were the only one born normally." He stared at me in shook. But besides him. Do they really believe I'm that dumb. I could hear Duo tripping over his own feet when he left his own room. The four others were all hiding behind the wall in the hall(rhymes).

"How did you know?" For the first time in ages. I smirked.

"I have my ways." I could swear his eyes nearly burst. I looked past him and towards the wall.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" I heard someone jump and then the rest of the former pilots came out from behind the wall.

"How'd you know we were here?" Duo asked while scratching the back of his head, a sweat drop was on his head. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I heard you tripped when you left your room would you?" Ok, now they were gapping. Ok I must admit it was pretty strange for me to say so much. But, it was funny. I went back to staring at the wall. Since this morning I was thinking of how to solve the problem if it should come up. If they do tell the Preventors about my scars. The abuse. It was never reported. Each time the supervisor came to do her monthly check on me. She would always find me in a mess. But I made each supervisor promise not to tell the authorities. Only couples who wanted to adopt me could know. No police, no army, no one at all could know. I would have to cover it up if it should ever get into the press.

"Seiryu. We were wondering about your schooling?" I turned to face a sleepily looking Wufei.

"I do not require schooling. Unless you want to give me something higher then those fools at the elementary schools give." I was thinking of going around the rest of the house to find the library later on. A house this big had to have one, and if these people were as smart as I thought they were. Then they should own a good selection of college level books.

"Do you know what level your at?" Heero asked this time. I shook my head turning yet again to face that little nick in the wall. I heard someone start to leave the room.

"Then we'll just have to test you." It was Heero. I heard two others start to leave in the direction of the kitchen.

"We'll start breakfast!" Duo's cheerful voice came. I wondered how anyone could be cheerful so early in the morning. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was pulling Wufei along, by the waist. Trowa came over and pulled Quatre into his lap.

'If I do get found out. I wonder what they would do with me? I'm sure they wouldn't kill me. I'm the only one that survived anyways." I just really hopped they didn't… dispose of me. I heard it hurts. A lot.

Heero came back into the room carrying a stack of papers. He placed the large stack on the coffee table in front of me and gave me a pen.

"Complete this." He pointed at the papers. I saw Quatre gap at him. I just picked up the first and started filling out the answers. I could hear faintly at the back of my head that Quatre was arguing with Heero. Something about work. Oh, so you know. When I work on something, I can block out all sounds. It comes in handy when you need to do a test of some sort. I also have a selective hearing turned on at that time. So if someone said something that I put in my selection I would be able to listen. Don't worry if your confused. I don't even understand myself sometimes.

I finished the stack of papers right before Duo came though the room in a whirlwind. Screaming that breakfast was ready. I picked up the stack and passed it over to Heero while passing.

"Done." I passed after seeing Quatre and Trowa's surprised faces. Duo had already bounced back into the kitchen and was laying out things on the table. I walked over slowly. Wufei was placing something on a large plate from a pan. I guessed it was pancakes, and I was right. I looked back at the living room when I heard gasps. After that I heard running. I thought it was funny. The look on Heero's face as he busted from the hall and into Duo. Quatre and Trowa came in a second later. Their faces covered in shook and astonishment. I nearly smirked when I heard what Heero was whispering to Duo.

"He completed the entire packet I gave him in less then half an hour! I looked at some random pages, and they were all completed and answered correctly. Most of the work is over high school level too." I nearly smirked, they had no idea that I could hear them. I wonder when I'm going to tell them I know about their pasts…

"You tested him?" Wufei came over with a plate full of pancakes. Apparently he could hear him too from where he had stood.

"Whoa. That means he's good right?" Duo asked looking from the papers to me and back. Heero sighed.

"Yes Duo. It means he's also too smart for school." Wufei placed the plate on the table and walked over. Leaning over Heero's shoulder to see. I just stood at the side of the room while the five looked over the work I finished. Finally someone spoke as I was looking out the window.

"But for him to be this far educated. That means… he must have been brought up like how we were." Quatre said. I saw from the corner of my eye that they all turned to face me.

"Seiryu. Who were you first raised by?" Wufei asked. I darted a glance at them, taking a slow step back.

"I never really knew. But they made me call them Doctors." And... run. The look of shook was on their faces. The doctors who raised me were their previous mentors. From the war. Seems they remember their training well. Since, well, their on my heels. I ran from the kitchen to the west wing. I needed to get my bag before I left. Yes, I'm going to leave. I can't stay here anymore. They might find me now. To bad there wasn't enough time for breakfast. Good thing I'm used to going without.

I took a turn sharply and almost ran into Trowa's chest who had somehow gotten in front of me. I ducked and veered to the right slipping past him. This isn't good is it? They know the house better. They are more well trained then I am too.

I dashed into my room, closing and locking the door. It should hold for a good five minutes. I used my telekinesis to get my bag from where I hid it. I also grabbed some clothes. Didn't want to go around with the same clothes for a couple days. I could hear Wufei shouting though the door.

"Seiryu! Open the door! We aren't going to hurt you!" Oh, that's a nice one. Heard that over… hmm thirty times? I packed the stuff into my bag and grabbed a water bottle that I had just for this occasion. I then walked to the window. It was my only way out.

"Seiryu!" I pulled it open just as I heard a click from the door. I took one look back to see all five of them rushing into the room.

I stepped onto the ledge. It was the third story. Over forty feet. Not bad. I've had to jump worse. Duo shouted at me.

"Seiryu! Don't-!" Too late. I jumped using my telekinesis to slow the decent and create a cushion of air to prevent me from breaking anything. I landed with a thud and rolled on the ground. Catching my breath for a second. They wouldn't be able to jump, but they could be down here faster then I could. I then ran into the forest that was in back of the house.

Think. Their Preventors. They'll have this place surrounded in a matter of seconds. So where to go? I ran though the trees occasionally having to use my ability to block a tree branch from hitting me.

'I can help.' A voice sounded in my head. A deep growling type of voice.

'Why the hell would you want to help me. All you do is freeload.' Yes, I know there's another soul in my body. The guy just doesn't leave! He's been with me for over ten years. That's more then I've been alive for. All he does is sleep though. But if I get into trouble he comes out and takes over my body, if he needs too. He says its 'protecting me'. As if.

'Yes, but I'm sharing your body no? So I deserve to help.' Sure. You share _my _body.

'Fine. You're the only one that can help me now. Preventors have people everywhere. They can even outlaw the government. What do you suggest?' I stopped for a breather. Jumping into a tree incase they might pass.

'I can help. If you let me out.' Let him out? Isn't he the one that came into me in the first place.

'I know what your thinking. But I need you to help me come out.'

'How?'

'I know you have a knife on you. Cut your palm or somewhere blood will spill.' His voice answered. Blood he says. Yes, I have a knife if your thinking it. I stole one from one of my other families. It's a switchblade. I pulled it out and flicked it open.

'Will anything bad happen if you come out?' I asked tensing myself.

'No. Not to you. I can't guarantee others who hurt you though.' I rolled my eyes.

'Oh, that makes me feel a lot better.' I heard him laugh. I pulled the blade over my palm seeing blood start to cover the cut. I managed to cover a wince that tried to come up.

'Now what?'

'Grab a leaf and place it on the cut. Let the leaf soak up the blood.' I did as he asked and grabbed the nearest leaf. I was eager to get this guy out of me. About five seconds later I saw a brown and black flash. Duo ended up at my side panting. I stared at him in shook.

"Seiryu! Are you alright?" After the last word came from his mouth a large flash came from my hand covering me. I closed my eyes tight to the bright light. I felt something wrap around my body. Not like a cloth or something. Because it radiated heat. It was another body. I felt something tickling the base of my foot as well. As the light died off I opened my eyes.

A dragon. A DRAGON! Was wrapped around me. A laughing face stared down at me. Its tail was the thing tickling my foot. A long blue haired tail. The dragon was covered in cool blue scales. Lining its back was blue furish hair. Duo sat on the ground staring up with wide eyes. He took one hand and pointed at the dragon.

"Dragon!!!" Oh, yea. Point out the obvious. The dragon wrapped its tail around me and winked. My eyes widened.

"Your. Your that guy!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. The voice that was in my head is a dragon! A deep rumbling voice spoke. I guessed it was from the dragon even if it didn't open its mouth.

"Why yes little one. I am 'that guy'." He said with laughter in his voice. His tail came up and flicked my noise.

"But now. Your mine." The tail around me tightened a bit. I glared a bit.

"I don't belong to anyone." He just laughed a bit.

"Now, do you think your in any position to be say things like that?" Well. He has a point. I just glared down. Out of the forest I saw Heero running over with Wufei next to him. From another side came Trowa and Quatre. Duo still sat on the ground in shook staring up at me and the dragon. Who claimed me. Curse animals.

"Seiryu!" Quatre's worried voice came. Duo pointed upwards when they spotted him. To us. They all gasped. And yet again there was another flash. This time the tail disappeared as did the body of a dragon. When the flash died down again. Where the dragon had, 'floated', a young boy stood. Around my age, probably older. A arm found its way around my waist. What surprised me the most was the blue wings that were protruding from his back.

He pulled me up to his chest and smirked down at the five.

"Well. Its nice to finally meet you five. Heard quite a lot about you Gundam Pilots." Heero glared, Wufei helped. Duo stared in shook mouth hanging open. Quatre and Trowa just stood there.

"How did you know we were Gundam Pilots?" Heero asked glaring. The dragon person pulled me to his chest again till I could only stand on my toes. He laid his head in my hair.

"My little one was snooping on your computer and I saw though his eyes." He said while staring down at Wufei. I saw them start to stare at me. I looked at the dragon's chest.

"Well. As much as I want to stay here and chat. I see your dear Preventor friends coming. So we'll be taking our leave now." He suddenly picked me up bridal style and spread his wings. I looked down to see Heero taking out a gun. Great he's going to shoot us now. Wufei shouted something to him and he lowered his arm. The dragon person shouted to the five.

"See ya later!"

* * *

Yes I know its odd. I know its completely off topic. But don't worry. I'm thinking. Later. I might make Wufei pregnet(MUWAHAHAHAHA). Yes I know I'm crazy. 


	6. Info for next chapterThanks

I finally declare myself crazy. Yes, people you heard me. I'm nuts. I deserve to be in a mental hospital!

* * *

Disclaimer(finally!): I don't own the GW boys! But I really, really, really, really, really-(goes on for a couple more hours) really wished I did. Cuz then I could make them do ANYTHING!!!

* * *

I just wanted you all to know. That I'm going to be putting a lemon in the next chapter. Yes you heard me. My FIRST Lemon!!!! Yes, again. I've never done a lemon before(blushing deep red). I've never done anything sexual really(blushing at the word 'sexual') besides kissing. 

So if you don't want to read the lemon don't. Its between the Dragon and Seiryu.

(secret. Planning to make 'Fei pregnantsnickering wildly Can you imagine? A pregnant dragon!)

* * *

To all of you who reviewed! 

Lain Qui

Rena555

Vitanie Tora

Makurayami Ookami

armygundamgirl

steve the snapdragon

Thank you all!!!!!!!! (soon gets pulled away from computer by worried sister like friend)


	7. Chapter 6

The beginning of this chapter is going to focus on the 'Dragon' and Seiryu.

The dragon person flew right over the Preventor units that had come. I saw them look up in astonishment. But the fear of falling kept my arms around the dragons neck. Sure I could jump. But I don't think I would survive this high up. Everything looked like dots now. The cars looked like mice. Plus, I have a feeling that he would have just come around a caught me again before I even got close to the ground.

"You shouldn't think so much Seiryu." He told me. We were heading towards the hills, literally. He is a dragon. I don't think their used to being around humans. Well, no ones seen a dragon for. What? Millions of years?

"You should know. Your not getting away from me." He said with a smirk on his face, I glared. Oh great. Why did I just have to listen to that voice in my head. That's why people tell you _not _to listen to it.

"Who _are_ you?" I finally asked. It had been bugging me ever since he first came. He just said a friend. Friend my ass.

"Don't you know? I'm Seiryu." I glared, he just laughed at me.

"I am Seiryu, Azure Dragon of the East." I stared, hard. For a while. Then gave up. If he said he was, I wasn't going to go against it. My life was in his hands right now. Speaking about hands. I looked at the hand where I had cut myself to 'help' this dragon person. The cut was gone! Completely gone. No trace of blood or scar or anything. Weird.

"I healed it for you. After I came out." I looked at him in shook. How could he heal something? And how in the world did I not notice it?

"We'll stay over there for the night." He said facing the mountain we had come upon. I looked to where he was looking a saw a cave. He didn't except me to stay with him did he? He flew us into the cave landing gracefully. He placed me on the ground but kept a firm hold on my waist. The cave was fairly big. It even had a trickle of water from a crack in the wall. But it didn't touch anything except the path it was already in.

Now I could see what he was wearing since he kept holding me so close before, I never had a chance to see. He wore a long sleeve black shirt but where the shoulder part of the shirt was, it was nothing but shreds. The shirt showed most of his stomach as well. His pants were long and black. Just reaching his feet with slits up to his calf. He had chains wrapped around his waist along with bandages around two parts of his legs. He had cuffs on both wrists with broken chains. Another bandage was wrapped around his left hand. More was on his waist. He also had a long scarf that seemed to float around him. Like his tail. He had blue hair and dark pink eyes.

He pulled me father in and then suddenly pulled me up and kissed me. Kissed me! No way! I am not going to let this happen. Whatever he's thinking he's not going to get. I pulled away quickly slipping out of his hold, somehow, and ran. A black flash came in front of me and blocked my way. In a second he somehow grabbed both of my wrists and was pinning them to my sides.

"I told you. Your not getting away from me." He growled out. I froze. I just had to let him out didn't I?!?!

He pulled my bag from me and tossed it to the side. Making it open when it hit the wall of the cave. The sash and shirt I had taken was hanging out. He pulled me up to him again and pulled me into another kiss. I felt him run his tongue over my bottom lip. I didn't move. He pulled back and stared hard into my eyes.

"Well. If you aren't going to cooperate. Then I'll just have to make you." I glared at him, confusion right under the anger. He then closed his eyes and put his forehead to mine. I felt his probing my controls of my body.

"No." I pushed him back as much as I could. But he turned out stronger. I soon felt myself loose control over me body. He pulled back with a smug smirk on his face. Jerk.

"Now. Lets have some fun." I tried to glare but couldn't. He let me go, I couldn't run. I couldn't control my body at all! He pulled me father into the cave and sat himself, watching me.

"Strip." He ordered. But again against my will. My body moved to his order. I started swearing in every language I knew in my head. When my body finished I had only went though Japanese, English, and half of the Korean. He was busy getting an eye full. He pulled me into his lap and ran his hand across my chest. I started over after I finished with Hawaiian.

'Fucker, shit, ass,-' He suddenly grabbed one of my nipples and squeezed it. My body gave a gasp. He just smirked.

"Hmm. I think I want to see you masturbate." My body started moving again. My hand moved and stated to stoke myself.

'Damn, baka, boto-" I started panting after a good few seconds. I swear this guy was too smug for his own good.

"Tell me when your coming." He said watching me the entire time. I suddenly realized that there was something poking into my back.

'Bastard, Pervert, Diu, Culo-" My body was unconsciously stroking now. I needed release. Now. I was past being aroused and on to having to release. I felt the pleasure build up. Then again without my consent my body spoke.

"I'm coming." I nearly surprised myself by how odd my voice sounded. Out of breath. The dragon pulled my hand away at the last second. Leaving me with a throbbing cock and a huge anger. He snickered at my inability to help myself. I glared at him in my head. He suddenly lifted me off the ground and spun me around till I was facing him.

"Now on to better things." He turned me to sit in his lap again, only my legs were on either side of his. If I had control I would be blushing and punching him right about now. He put one of his hands to my mouth.

"Suck it." He held out three fingers. My body automatically moved and was sucking and licking his fingers with eager. Why with eager, I'll never know. Once he felt it was enough he pulled his hand back.

"Now, this might feel a bit odd." He let his hand drift to under my legs, to brush against my ass. Oh, no. No. This guy it crazy. Fear, pain, and anger ran though me. The fear for the thought of being raped by this man. The pain since my arousal was still up right and dripping. The anger for, well, you know.

He pushed a finger in and slowly pulled it in and out. Yeah, he was right. It felt very odd and out of place. I could feel my muscles tense.

"Relax." Relax? Relax?! He wants me to relax! Can you believe that? Well, again since he still had a hold on me, my body relaxed against the foreign intruder. A little bit later I felt him slip in another, it hurt a bit. They started to make scissoring movements. Stretching me. For a second he stopped the movements and moved his fingers around looking for something. I suddenly gasped as I felt a burst of pleasure as the fingers brushed something inside me. He snickered and again suddenly added another finger while I was distracted.

Ok, now I was fully panting, my eyes closed with bliss, and wishing for him to just hurry up. He used the three fingers to torture me even more then I already was. Brushing that sweet spot only a few times. He pulled out after a while leaving me as I should be. Empty and stretched. Wanting more. He moved his hand till it was in front of my face again. Without a order I closed my mouth around the three fingers again. Slowly licking every inch of the hand.

I saw him smirk. He released his hold on me. I gasped as I felt him leave. He pulled his hand away and stoked his arousal for a second. I wondered for a second when he had gotten undressed and then didn't bother. I was still panting and soon stated reaching down to try and relieve myself. He grabbed my hand before it even got close.

"Now, now little one. When I say your going to come, you'll come." I nearly whimpered. But remembering my training kept me some dignity. He pulled me up by the waist so his arousal was pressing against my hole. When I saw how big it was I nearly gasped. I felt my eyes go wide. He expects that thing to fit in me?!

"Don't struggle." He slowly pulled me down on that huge thing. I felt my walls stretch painfully. He suddenly brought me into a fiery kiss, at an attempt to distract me from the pain. It helped a bit.

"Open your mouth." He said against mine. I reluctantly opened it and at once found that my tongue had a playmate. We clashed for a second before I realized that I was fully seated on him. I realized it when he quickly flipped us both over so he was above me. His big thing still stiff inside me. He asked a quick question.

"Ready?" Ok, I had managed to hold back most moans for the first part of this. But when he started moving, he automatically started hitting that sweet spot over and over again. My moans and cries were soon bouncing off the walls. The dragon started moaning along with me. He pulled one of my legs up so that one was over his shoulder. It was hitting it even harder, I nearly screeched. I felt it build up again. That wonderful feeling. Then out of the blue the dragon person grabbed my throbbing extraction. Causing me to scream and come. He still pounded into me. Obviously not done with me yet. He started running his hands along my chest and stomach. He wanted another round. He pulled me up so that I was straddling him. My hands on his chest, legs either side. He still was hard inside me.

I was still a bit dazed from my climax and just sat there. He started rubbing me again. Letting his hands roam around my chest. I soon found him pitching both of my nipples making me whimper.

"Your very stubborn aren't you? That's the first time you've whimpered. Usually I would have made others into mush by now." He smirked as I glared down at him. I could feel myself getting hard again as he starting hitting that sweet spot. After a few times he stopped. But by then I was already hard and dripping, again.

"Well?" He asked me leaning back folding his arms behind his head to watch. Bastard. I let my hands find a hold on his stomach and firmly pressed down. Lifting myself off of his large penis. I then dropped myself, thankfully it made a hit and I felt pleasure run though me again. I lifted myself and tried to figure out how to do this. I've never ever had sex before. Well, till now. I moved my legs go to my sides bend so that I was in a angel where I could move my legs. I started bouncing myself on him to try and release myself, and him. The guy was still as hard as a rock as I nearly finished again. I could tell he was getting hard just because he was watching me ride him.

Pervert.

He grabbed my hips seconds before I finished and brought me up till only his head was in. Then brought me down so hard that I climaxed for the second time without control. I screamed again. Curse him. No one makes me feel this way. I laid on his chest panting against my will. The guy was too darn strong for me now. I guessed he had always been stronger then me, or I wouldn't be in this position.

'Note to self. Start training harder.' He pulled out of me and then pulled me into a kneeling position. I knew what was going to happen next. He stood and placed his hard crock by my head. I sighed mentally before catching my breath for a second, knowing I would need it. I just hopped he didn't chock me with that thing.

"Don't bite." He warned me before opening my mouth with his hand(somehow) and pushed in. I just sat for a while trying to control my gag reflex. I heard him moan. Guess I'm better at this then I think. He grabbed my head as I started sucking. Painfully slow. Payback time. I sucked slowly and ran my tongue over the base of it. Taking my sweet time. He got angry, growled and grabbed my head suddenly and starting thrusting in.

'Bastard, pervert,-' I started my rounds of swearing again. I was chocking by the time he finished. He came into my mouth holding my head there so I couldn't pull back to spit.

"Drink it." He smirked down at me. I stubbornly held it for a second before the taste made me give up. I swallowed as most of it as I could with that limp monster still in my mouth. I felt some trickle down the side of my mouth. He pulled out after he felt satisfied. Then patted my head.

"Good boy." Ass. He pulled me up by the arm, non to kindly.

"Lets sleep now. But since you kept trying to get away before. Lets find something to restrain you with." He pulled me over to my bag. Oh great. I just had to bring that didn't I? He pulled out the sash that had fallen out. It would have been easy to get out of if I wasn't so tired out from his ministrations. He wrapped it around my wrist when he had grabbed them both and proceeded to put on his pants again. Then after he tied my hands to the chains that hung from his waist.

I was back to Italian now.

'Porco Dio, mona, minchia(if you want any of these meanings message me)-' I tugged to see how well tied it was. Damn him. I wouldn't be able to get away even if I was fully rested. I couldn't even move my fingers. He had wrapped the sash around them and then around again. It had to be so long didn't it? The cloth was also to thick for me to tear.

"Now to sleep. Oh. Wait. We need to wash you up." He walked to the tickle of water that was in the cave with me stumbling behind. Then took out a handkerchief from somewhere. He let it soak for a bit before turning to me. Since the chains were well, chins he could move without having to untie me. He wiped up my stomach where I had climaxed and the corners of my mouth. The touch of the cold cloth made me shiver a bit. I was getting more and more tired with each second. My legs were beginning to wobble a bit. I could feel pain start to form between my legs and on my waist.

What bugged me the most is why did he get to wear clothes and I didn't? When he was done I was on the verge of collapsing. I knew he could see it. He pulled me with him back to my small bag and pulled out the spare shirt I had in there, the shirt was too large for me though. He sat down bringing me with him. Leaning against the wall he sat and pulled me into his lap. My hands coming to rest against his groin. He did that on purpose. I pulled them away but accidentally pulled him with it. He ended up hugging me to his chest.

"Eager aren't we?" I glared as best as I could, which wasn't a lot. He just chuckled and laid down pulling me with him. Using the shirt he covered me and pulled me up to his chest.

"Sleep now." I sighed and closed my eyes. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get away anytime soon.

* * *

"So cute." I brushed his hair from the delicate face. I pulled him up to my chest, savoring the feeling of his breath hot on my chest and the softness of his skin against my bear chest. He had done well for his first time. He also lasted a lot longer then others did. This boy was defiantly a keeper. Of course, he would need a bit of training. But he would learn a lot faster then the others did. I did know him best from living with him for over ten years. He must have been swearing in every language he knew while I, um. Would you call it rape? I have no idea… the body was willing. The mind wasn't. Well he didn't fight. So I'll call it…having sex. Yes just sex. For now. Later, I'm going to make him my mate. Weather he likes it or not.

I suddenly felt like something was missing. I rubbed my belly a bit. My cervix! Its gone! I know. Its not normal for males to have one. But hello? Dragon? Male and female can produce offspring. I looked down at the sleeping one next to me. It was possible. I did live in him for a good while. I felt down his stomach. Sure enough I felt it.

Now I _**had **_to make him mine.

* * *

But meanwhile…

"Oh kami! What'll happen to him? That thing was a dragon! At least I think it was… But you all saw right?!? It turned into a human! With wings!!!" Duo was franticly ranting. Wufei was on the verge of doing the same. Heero looked like he was going to shoot the next person to walk though the door. Unless if it was Seiryu of course. Quatre and Trowa were sitting holding each others hands in Trowa's lap. Worried expressions were on their faces.

"You've got to calm down Duo. I'm sure he'll be fine. He was trained by _them_." Wufei tried to calm his frantic lover. Lady Une suddenly came sweeping into the room a more timid looking Preventor followed close behind. Fear written all over his face as he looked at the Heero glare 156(bother-and-die). Duo rushed over and looked straight into Une's eyes.

"Tell me you've found him!!!" Une sighed and pushed him away. The all stared at her intently.

"I didn't, but it seems that there's a report on a flying object." She motioned for the man to come up. He timidly took up the speaking.

"According to witnesses a flying person like thing was seen flying towards the Vacilent Mountains." The five were soon on the poor guy.

"When was it seen last?"

"Pin point which direction it went in."

"Did they stop at all?"

"Who are you?" They looked at Duo with wonder. How could he be thinking about that at such a time? He shrugged.

"I don't know. Just came out." They all sighed. The man was on the verge of fainting.

"Well?" He was met by Heero glare 145(tell-us-what-you-know-or-die).

"It was seen about half an hour ago about fifty meters from a cliff. They didn't stop from what resources said. I'm Jim Tonker." He answered speedily. Duo snickered when he heard 'Tonker'. Wufei glared at him.

"We're leaving." Heero said picking up some equipment he had laying out. Trowa went over and took up something's as well.

"Wait. I want you to take this with you." Une said tossing something at Wufei. It was a mini tracking devise.

"Why do we need this?" He said turning it over in his hand. It was type they used on animals, a black collar. Like dogs or cats. This one was for cats.

"If you manage to catch him. You can use that to track him if he gets away. Only if you want of course. There's only one copy of it, its pretty special. So it'll only register to this monitor." She tossed another black box at them.

"I would suggest you find a good lock for it. If that boy was trained like how you were. He could take it off faster then you could say 'lock'." She suggested and walked away. She had a point. If the boy had the same training as they did. They were in for a armful before he gave in. Plus he had that dragon with him. Who knows where that thing came from. Duo said that it came from a flash of light.

"Ok. Everyone ready?" They all nodded and Quatre led them out. He was their unofficial leader. Everyone acknowledged it. Outside waiting was a Preventor car. Black and sleek. Perfect for this type of mission.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I woke slowly. The ground was cold. My backside was hurting, bad. My arms were starting to cramp and I couldn't move them. The only source of warmth was the chest I was pulled up against. I thought for a second to figure out where I was and what happened. Right. That bastard. I felt his arm was holding me from around my back pulling me against his chest. I focused on trying to get my hands free without waking him. I knew he was asleep from the sound of his even breathing.

"Awake?" I froze in surprise. He was awake. Guess I was wrong. I looked to his face to see him peering at me with laughter in his eyes. I glared.

"You didn't take long. I thought you were going to sleep for at least two more hours." I bit back a remark and just laid there. He chuckled and smirked down at me. He was only about a few inches taller then me. So it was quite a feat.

"Yea. We are really going to have to train you." I glared harder. He looked down at where my hands where. It was quite close to where a half hardened knob was. He untied them from his chains and pulled them so they were above my head. He laid me on my back.

"What? No good morning kiss?" I scowled at him. But soon felt his lips against mine. I tried turning my head but he grabbed my chin before I could move a centimeter. Its like he could read my mind or something.

"Seiryu!!!" A voice shouted at us from the cave entrance. We both looked to see the five. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. All stood there staring. Oh, right. I remembered why it was so cold. I wasn't wearing anything. I was never one to care about modesty. Well(me: yes I like the word 'well' a lot), much. The dragon, as I decided to call him, was looking lazily at them. On the other hand I wanted to run. If they caught me, then they would end up telling about the Preventors about the doctors. Then word would spread. I'm positive that they'll have people around everywhere.

"Get off him." Heero ordered with a glare. The dragon just smirked.

"No. He's mine. I've claimed him." He turned and kissed me fully again. Still holding my hands above my head. If I get the chance I'm running away from all of these people. I knew I should have gone to L2. Easier to not be noticed.

I heard Heero growl. The dragon suddenly lifted his head, sniffing the air. He turned sharply to look at Wufei. He let out a deep rumbling growl and glared at him.

"State your race." They all looked at him in confusion. Even I did. What in the world was he talking about? The dragon just glared harder.

"Don't play fool with me. I know a dragon when I smell them. State your race." Wufei looked at him surprise.

"Dragon? I'm no dragon." In a flash the dragon was in front of Wufei and sniffing his chest. Heero pulled out a gun and was pointing it at him. The others just stood there in shook. The dragons eyes widened. I sat up and tried to loosen my bounds.

"You're a Long aren't you? From the Dragon Clan?" Wufei backed up and Duo stood in front of him.

"Yes, I am." That's right. I remember reading in his files. The dragon smirked. Smelt the air once again before smiling evilly.

"You do know your at least two weeks pregnant right?" The five looked at him in shook. I was too busy trying to undo the knots before he came back.

"I can't get pregnant! I'm a guy!" Wufei shouted at dragon, unconsciously rubbing his stomach.. He smirked and walked over to me again. I panicked a little.

"You don't know then? Your family is a family of dragon descendents. Why else do you think it was called 'Dragon Clan'?" When he reached me he sat and pulled me into his lap pulling a shirt from my bag and letting it fall into my lap. I guessed he didn't want anyone else to be looking at me.

"We were called the Dragon Clan because of our exceeding abilities and higher knowledge. It has nothing to do with real Dragons!" Dragon just laughed and starting rubbing my belly with one hand.

"Well, you can believe me after you start have morning pains. Good thing about being a dragon is that you don't go though the morning sickness." He stared down at my stomach before whispering to me.

"You know. When I came out from your body. I left something behind." Ok, now I was fully panicking. I wanted him to let go. I wanted to dash out of here and never see any of these people ever again. Well, people and dragon.

"Besides that. Let him go." Duo was now talking. Scared me a bit since he was so quite.

"No. I told you. He's mine. He's my mate." I glared at him and saw that the five were gaping at him. They didn't believe him did they?

"Plus. He now is able to conceive, so I'm taking him." Stupid dragon. He stood and moved me again so I was behind him. Then like so many times before he was gone in a black flash. He appeared by Wufei and was digging in his bag.

"Hey!" Wufei tried to hit him but hit air. He was by me again. Turning something over in his hand.

"What's this?" A black box was in one hand and in the other was a collar like thing. Heero took a step forward pulling his gun at him.

"It's a tracking devise. Used on smaller animals." It was small but big enough to fit on a wrist or something. Duo took a step forward.

"If your going to not let him go. Just come with us too." No you don't. I don't want either of those options. I didn't want to go with the dragon or them. I wanted to leave all of them behind. The dragon started fiddling with the collar.

"So you just put it on and this will tell you where it is?" He said holding up the black box, staring intently at Heero. Who just nodded. Then the dragon smirked.

"Oh. Ok then. I'll be taking it." He turned to me. Stupid people! He grabbed my arm and pulled the collar around my left wrist, which was still tied with the sash.

"Now I'll be able to track you! You can't get away now." He put on a lock, where he got that I'll never know. But it was no regular lock. It was the kind where you had to have a key. Like car key. I saw him tuck something black into his pocket. I glared at the five.

'This is all their fault.' I saw Quatre and Duo flinch. Good. The dragon untied my wrists and I rubbed them. They were a bit red.

"If we go with you. You wont try to take him from me would you?" The dragon asked the five. The looked like they wanted to grab me and lock me in a box so they could watch over me. Wufei sighed and gave up.

"No we wont. You have my word." The dragon smiled brightly and pulled me toward my beat up bag. Tossing me some clothes me pulled on his shirt(which I still have no idea how he got on and off, the thing was just so darn stringy). I put it on slowly wanting to hold this out as long as I could. I didn't want to die just yet.

"Come on." The dragon whined. I didn't know dragons could whine. I rushed as I saw him coming over to help me. I could dress myself. When I was done he took my bag and held it himself.

"Ok. Now what?" He directed his question at the five who were just standing and watching. I was worried about getting close to them since Quatre, Duo, and Wufei looked like they were going to jump me when I close enough. So I stayed in back of the dragon and started picking at the device on my wrist. If I could just disable it…

"We first go to our house. Then we need to talk." Heero said and started walking out after looking back at us to see if I was following. I nearly flinched at the word 'talk'. I really hopped they didn't have a squad of Preventors out there. Then it would be even harder to get away. I was so relieved to see that the only car out there was a single Preventor standard. I could try now… ah. Too late. The dragon wrapped an arm around my waist as we got closer to the car.

A standard Preventor vehicle for missions consists of three rows off seats. Fully equipped with first aid kits, secret compartments with ammunition, and other necessities. The dragon pulled us into the last row and pushed me in so I was farthest from the door. Heero took the drivers seat, Wufei the passenger. Trowa and Quatre took the first row, and Duo sat in the second. Occasionally each looked back, like as if I would suddenly disappear.

The car ride was bumpy and the dragon kept touching me. At first I jumped at every touch, but as we got closer to their house I was already getting used to it. But by the time we got there he had one hand rubbing slow circles on my inner thigh. The other was playing with a part of my t-shirt, which was oddly close to one of my nipples. I had also started swearing again when he placed his hand on my leg. I was on Mandarin right now.

I did my best and ignored everyone. Well, it was a bit hard. Since the dragon kept ordering me to answer. If I didn't he grabbed my ass.

Pervert.

"Seiryu. Are you hungry?" Quatre asked in the kindest voice yet. I shook my head when I saw dragons hand twitch.

"Are you tired at all? You can rest before we talk." Wufei put in as Heero led us all into the house. I shook my head again. Best get this over with. I was still really tried since I just got, raped? Not sure. I was still trying to figure out what they would do with me if they found out.

"Ok." They were silent for the rest of the walk. Duo was so quite it was starting to scare me. The dragon had kept his arm around my waist the whole time to keep me from bolting. By the time we reached the living room I was overly worried they would somehow pry all the information by force. They used to kill without second thought! What makes them different then how they were in the war?

"Sit." Heero ordered pointing at the smaller couch. The dragon pulled me over and placed me between his legs. Curse him. This is all his fault! He said he would _help _me, not bring me right too them! Heero sat with Duo and Wufei on either side. Quatre and Trowa sat on a chair together.

"Start from the beginning." Wufei said addressing me. The beginning!? Is he nuts?! That would take days.

"Tell me what you want to know." I said. I wasn't about to let everything out without a fight. Quatre sighed.

"You do know their dead right?" I stared at him. Heero nodded.

"They were killed when released into space by the Romefeller foundation." I still stared. If they were dead… that means… I'm in even more danger now. If their dead. Then the lower scientist would all be after me. Of course they would all be battling each other for me. But still. I wasn't safe.

"Will you tell us about your past?" I sighed giving up.

"As long as you don't tell anyone. I can tell you." They all nodded. I felt the dragon wrap a arm around my waist again. I unconsciously placed a hand on it.

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning…"


	8. Chapter 7

-1"I was born and raised in a lab. By scientists. By the time I was five I could read, write, and speak in five different languages and had started training in hand to hand combat. By the time I was six I could disable simple locks and started on warfare training.

When I was seven they took me to a junction where they 'showed' me off. Then the next night someone kidnapped me. I was found by them a three hours later after escaping. I also learned in that year about computers, I could explain the ins and outs of a computer system and I could take one apart and put it back together the same way. When I was eight I started learning how to hack into computer systems and how to create viruses.

When I turned nine I managed to escape and take extra information and experiments they were going to implant and test on me. By the time I escaped the doctors had been taken away by some men in black so it had been a lot easier to escape since the people left were all imbeciles. Then I turned up in a adoption agency after being caught by the police on the streets of L3." I ended, I felt like a computer laying out my life for them. It was brief. But enough for them to understand where I was coming from. If they wanted me to go into detail then it would take days.

When the last word came out of my mouth I finally looked at them; the five were all looking at me in shook, anger, and a bit of fear. For once I had no idea what they were thinking. From what little information the doctors told me about them, I could tell that they were angry at the doctors not me. They had said that their former disciplines were never listening to them. They rebelled a lot. But that's only from what I've heard. The doctors never talked about them much. They were always focused on the experiment, mainly, me. I still couldn't figure out why they were training me. I had went though their notes and nothing could point out what they were searching for. They always made sure I couldn't listen into their conversations. Usually locking me in a room or gave me some assignment that kept me busy for hours.

It was a good ten minutes before anyone spoke. But as usual Duo spoke up first, breaking the tense silence.

"You were kidnapped?" I nodded at him and spoke.

"The person who did it was a scientist studying the human mind. Turns out I looked like his deceased little sister, whom he had fantasies over." I saw Heero and Trowa glare at some person in the distance. The other three turned pale.

"He didn't do anything did he?" I shook my head.

"The person was too kind and didn't have it in him to tie me up. So I just knocked him out when I woke and walked out." The five relaxed. I heard the dragon chuckle from behind me.

"He had him in a pretty little maid outfit when he woke though." I turned and glared. It was true though. While I was sleeping from the medicine, he changed me out of my suit that I had been wearing for the convention and into a maid outfit he wanted his sister to wear. Frills and everything. The doctors got a laugh out of that when they found me.

"Do you still have their notes?" I froze. I did have them. But I didn't want to give it to them. The notes were also hidden. I had made sure that no one would get them. They held a lot of information on the doctors and also about me. It had everything about me on them. It told my life story up until age nine. When I escaped.

I just nodded.

"Can you show them to us?" Quatre asked sweetly. I shook my head as a "no" to that question. I really didn't want them to go though it. Hell, I didn't even want to be _here_.

"Why not?" Then to my demise the dragon spoke up from behind me.

"He hid them. Thought I was asleep then didn't you?" He asked me. I cringed. It was decided, I was going to kill him.

"Why?" I glared sharply at the dragon, daring him to say anything about the papers. Yet, again, he did and I _still _couldn't do a thing about it.

"It holds all of his information. Everything up till his escape. Dislikes, habits, skills, anything you name it. Its got it." I glared at him with so much power it could be compared to Heero's Glare 177(die-seventeen-times-from-being-boiled-in-hot-sauce). I ignored him and turned back to the five.

"Its outdated though. Its been over four years since I've last put something in it." The looks on their faces told me I wasn't out of the water yet. Quatre spoke up from the couch where he had been pulled to. He pulled every ounce of noble blood and ranking he had and put it into his voice.

"Tell us where it is." I had to say, unhappy Quatre was the same as the world ending. I nearly flinched but nodded reluctantly. Though I did see Duo and Trowa really flinch.

"If you want it," They all watched intently. "then we have to go to L2." They all froze and Duo squeaked out.

"Why L2?" I wiggled in the dragons grasp.

"I hid it there. In a church." I saw Duo flinch. I knew that he grew up in one and his entire life was destroyed there. I had a limited amount of information on them. But it was enough to get the upper hand on them.

"Fine. We leave tomorrow." Heero stood pulling his two lovers with him leaving Quatre and Trowa to take care of me and the dragon.

Which of course they did. Quatre and Trowa led us to my old room showing us in, the dragon pushing me firmly the entire way. But before they left Quatre addressed me from the door.

"Oh, and we installed sensors outside of the window and your door. So don't leave." His face was clearly not very happy, so I just nodded. Cursing silently in my head and glaring at the door as it closed. Before I did anything I looked around the entire room, taking in any changes that had been made from the last time I was there. The bed had been neatly made, the window closed and probably locked, the door didn't have a lock anymore(no surprise there), and the biggest change was the dragon in the room that was staring with an odd look on his face. It seemed to be something in the lines of confusion and anger.

"I don't understand why you want to hide it from them. They all grew up the same way you did. Trained from birth to be something or just to survive during the war they grew up in. Your just the same. Plus their practically your family." I glared heatedly and headed for the bathroom, stopping at the closet to find clean clothes. They didn't need to know. The knowledge of my origins could mean big trouble for them, and if anyone found out. Even more trouble for me.

"You know what would happen if they found out though. Then once the public finds out _they'll _be after me again." I sighed and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me so he wouldn't follow me. I could hear him huff and jump onto what probably was the bed. I stripped and folded the dirty clothes before entering the shower. It was pure bliss considering I hadn't had a proper bath the other night.

"Its rude not to invite me to bathe with you, ya know?" I froze as I heard his voice right behind me. The hot water fell over my back as I turned in the large shower. He stood there stark naked a smirk plastered on his face. I fell back to the wall my heart pounding. He was going to do it again.

"Relax. I just want to take a bath too you know. I haven't had one in over twelve years!" He waked under the spray and let himself be soaked. With one hand he pulled me toward him and rested my back against his chest.

"You shouldn't try to handle all of it on your own…"

That was the last thing he said to me the whole night. He surprisingly only washed himself and then went to bed. But he still managed to wrap himself around me even though I fell asleep on the other side of the bed…

1&2&5&1&2&5&12&5&1&2&5&1&2&5&1&2&5

"Une Here."

"Its Heero. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and I need to take a week off. We also need to borrow a shuttle." The other line was silent for a while before Une's crisp voice replied.

"Take all the time you need. You guys have been working to much anyways. I'll have the shuttle ready whenever you need it." Heero was stunned silent for a short time. Une was never that generous when it came to work. He quickly caught himself.

"Thank you. We'll be leaving for L2 in about nine hours." He could hear the sound of papers shuffling before Lady Une replied again.

"Right. I'll have a shuttle ready. Also. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call." Stunned yet again Heero sat there for a minute thinking if they needed anything.

"Thank you. We'll make it up to you." He heard her chuckle.

"No its really alright. That boy really needs you guys at the moment. I'm sure you all need to think about this too." Her voice was soft and kind. Highly surprising for anyone who would have heard. This women was usually known as the demon of the Preventors.

"Thank you. Alright, Heero out." The normally stoic man sighed as he hung up on his boss leaning back into his stiff chair. Berating himself on getting the most uncomfortable chair from the store.

"What did she say?" Heero's Chinese boyfriend walked into the room his hair dripping from the shower, steam still hung around his frame, his cheeks tinted a slight pink from the heat. He sighed again closing his eyes as he stood and stretched from sitting in that odd chair for too long.

"Une said we can have as long as we want or need. The shuttle is taken care of." Wufei looked surprised as he pulled the tired solider away from his post. Heero hugged the smaller boy as he fell onto the bed with the other above him.

"She also told me to call if we need anything." Black haired beauty laughed softly and nuzzled his head into Heero's neck.

"She does have a soft side you know. Ever since she got closer to Mariemaia she's become even more open to all of us. Her other side shows more and more every day."

"Right and that's why she keeps getting closer and closer to Noir and Zechs right?" The last of the threesome came and pounced on Heero's head giving him a big wet one on his cheek. Heero grimaced taking a hand from the bronzed skin of Wufei to clean his now wet face.

"I've always had a feeling that those three liked each other to much to be just friends." Duo laughed at his position on top of Heero before rolling over to land on the bed next to Wufei.

"Yup! Plus Noir is such a topper Zechs wont be able to handle her on his own." Heero spoke before kissed Wufei on the cheek before rolling off of him.

"But on to more important things… Seiryu what are we going to do? Is it really right for us to be butting into his life like this? We've only known him for less then a week!" Wufei gazed up at the ceiling thinking about their adopted child. Duo wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist and snuggled into his lovers chest.

"How can we not? From what he's told us. He's almost completely like us! Only more programmed like. Even more then Hee-chan was when we met him!" Wufei sighed and turned his head to look at Heero.

"What's your opinion on this?" Heero took a hand and ran it though the soft black silk of his love.

"Duo is right. Also. If the Doctors were doing something with children they could have others somewhere. I can't just sit back and watch others become like how I, was." Duo lifted his head up to look at Heero.

"You weren't much different then us. We've all had terrible lives. Nothing can change that now. But we can possible help others that went though similar experiences. Thankfully the war is over now. Wont have to worry about many others. But with the Doc's minions around there could still be some out there." Wufei smiled sadly.

"But I can't help think that he really doesn't want our help." Heero glared a hole in the ceiling.

"It could be because of what the Doctors trained him to do. Its clear he knows who we are now and how we were trained. I can see the similar training in us and in him. He's also really bright for his age. I still wonder though. What were they planning to do with him…?"

--

Sorry its so short!! I'm out of ideas…. If anyone has any ideas for me to go off of please pm me or something! I'm desperate!


End file.
